


A Brief Respite

by ChelleLeigh1917



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 05:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10713444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelleLeigh1917/pseuds/ChelleLeigh1917
Summary: From a tumblr prompt sent by my dear elizabeth-karenina.C. A moment’s respite.





	A Brief Respite

The London heat was almost unbearable. It had been for days. So much was happening, so much that she had no control of. She was queen now, something she’d never thought she’d be. 

The coronation had been lovely and moving. Now it was time to rest, briefly, before the banquet. Her ladies had closed the door to the chambers, and now she was alone. She took a deep breath, she was now the crowned Queen of England, and it was a heady feeling. 

She walked over to the water pitcher, and poured water to splash on her face, it was certainly helpful in cooling down. 

She’d not heard Richard enter the chamber, had not realized he was there until he dampened a cloth in the water basin, and placed it around her neck. 

“Is that better?” He asked softly. 

“Yes, it is.” Anne said, as she leaned back against him. She looked down as he twined their hands together, she couldn’t help but notice their rings, the ones which had been placed on their hands that very day, and how well they suited each other. 

“I believe we have an hour or two to rest before the banquet, my Queen.” Richard said softly into her ear. 

Anne could not help but shiver at his tone. “So we do, my King.” She replied. 

As she turned in his arms, Anne could not help but be thankful for this brief respite in this incredibly long day.


End file.
